Hayo, Siapa!
by Mitsuo Miharu
Summary: Sakura tidak pernah menyukai sikap sistercomplex yang diidap kakaknya tersebut. Sampai sekian lama, pada akhirnya hubungan yang sedang ia jalani sekarang ketahuan kakak sulungnya (lagi). /"Atau kau mau kuberitahu pada ibu!"/Sakura hanya dapat melotot ketika kakaknya dengan tiba-tiba muncul diambang pintu kamarnya./Kakak sialan./OS/updatesequel/Rnr?
1. Chapter 1

**Jam 00 : 17**

"Sudah dulu ya, Sasuke- _ku_ n _?_ Aku mengantuk sekali," ujar suara seorang gadis berambut merah muda dengan menguap. Dia menggaruk punggung tangannya yang terasa gatal. Kakinya mengayun pelan.

" _Tunggu sebentar, kau bersungguh jika kau benar-benar tidak keluar pada hari itu kan'?_ "

Sakura meggerutu, laki-laki ini memang tidak percaya atau hanya ingin megulur-ulur waktu?! "Iya, Sasuke- _kun_! Aku bersungguh-sungguh. Sudah ya, aku mau tidur!" jawab gadis itu agak keras. Dia memang sedang sangat butuh tidur sekarang. Namun sedari tadi Uchiha Sasuke terus-terusan menahannya agar tidak tidur.

" _Pastikan kau memakai selimut dengan benar, cuci kaki dan tanganmu sebelum tidur. Jangan lupa mematikan lampu."_ Sakura melunak mendengar suara diseberang. Dia terkikik pelan, tumben sekali kekasihnya ini memberikan perhatian yang berlebihan.

"Iya, iya. Kau juga harus tidur setelah ini, Selamat malam," ucap gadis dengan netra hijau itu sambil tersenyum kecil, matanya sudah sayup. Sekali lagi dia menguap.

" _Selamat malam, Haruno Sakura._ " Dengan balasan 'Selamat malam' dari Uchiha Sasuke barusan berakhirlah percakapan panjang selama 3 jam mereka.

Sakura menutup ponselnya, ia mematikan lampu. Kemudian menghidupkan lampu tidur dan kembali berbaring ke kasur merah mudanya. Oke, saatnya tidur bagi Haruno Sakura. Sebentar lagi dia akan segera memejamkan matanya dan masuk ke alam mimpi—

—Setidaknya begitu, sampai dia mendengar suara pintu terbuka.

 **Kriet**

Sakura masih tak peduli. Dia masih menutup kedua kelopak matanya. Masa bodo siapa yang membuka pintu kamarnya barusan. Pokoknya dia harus tidur. Sekarang.

"Ne, Haruno Sakura. Mau memberitahu kakakmu ini dengan siapa kau berbicara barusan?" Pintu terbuka dengan lebar, menampilkan sosok pria berambut merah. Haruno Sasori tersenyum lebar sambil menutup kembali pintu kamar adiknya dengan pelan.

Sakura langsung melebarkan kedua matanya ketika mendengar suara itu. Netra Hijaunya membulat. Sialan. Haruno Sasori si sialan itu barusan menyadap pembicaraannya dengan Sasuke. Sakura mencengkram selimutnya dengan erat, ia meneguk air liurnya dengan payah. Ia tidak berkedip dalam 4 detik.

"Atau kau mau kuberitahu kepada ibu?" ucap Haruno Sasori lagi kali ini dibarengi dengan senyuman mematikannya.

Kakak sialan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hayo, Siapa?! (c) Mitsuo Miharu**

 **Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warn(s) : OOC, ficlet, oneshoot, dll.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Ayolah, Sasuke- _kun_. Ini adalah permintaan dari kakak tersayangku." Haruno Sakura mengerling jijik kearah kakaknya. Ia mengatakan kalimat barusan dengan nada manja yang dibuat-buat. Oke, maksud dari 'permintaan kakak tersayang' adalah bahwa Sasori ingin dipertemukan dengan seseorang yang bernama 'Sasuke- _kun_ ' tersebut.

Sementara kakak dari Haruno Sakura itu hanya pura-pura tak mendengar sambil membaca koran, dan sesekali menyesap _earl grey tea_ yang masih mengepulkan asap diudara. Dan pada akhirnya Sakura mendengar suara desahan pelan dari ujung telponnya. " _Baiklah_ , _nanti sore,_ " ucap Sasuke pasrah.

Anak bungsu dari keluarga Haruno itu tersenyum kecut. Sangat kecut. "B-baiklah, terima kasih, Sasuke- _kun_. Sampai jumpa." ia melirik kearah kakaknya sebentar, kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya lagi kepada lantai marmer dibawah "Nanti sore." Gadis itu menutup telponnya. Pandangannya kembali teralih kepada sang kakak.

"Kebetulan nanti sore aku senggang," ucap Sasori sambil menyeringai. Dia menutup halaman koran yang sedang ia pegang, dan kemudian berjalan menuju dapur.

Sakura menggeram. _Kakak sialan_.

Gadis itu mendesah pelan. Dia dari dulu sangat tidak suka jika kakaknya sudah ikut campur dalam urusan pribadinya. Kakaknya seorang _sistercomplex_. Dan Haruno Sakura sangat tidak menyukai sikap kakaknya yang itu. Perlu penekanan, sangat tidak suka.

Pada saat duduk disekolah menengah pertama dulu hubungannya selalu tidak berhasil. Paling lama hanya 7 hari. Atau lebih tepatnya 1 minggu. Entah bagaimana kakaknya itu bisa tau jika dia sedang memiliki hubungan dengan seorang lelaki. Jika kakaknya sudah tau kalau dia sedang memiliki hubungan, pastilah sulung Haruno itu akan mengancam akan melaporkannya pada ibu mereka. Dan ibu mereka tidak pernah suka jika Sakura memiliki seorang kekasih. Dan akhirnya mau tak mau Sakura dengan paksa harus mengakhiri hubungan dengan laki-laki itu.

Lagi-lagi dia mendesah. Dia harus menyiapkan diri akan apa yang akan terjadi pada sore ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mata hazel Sasori meneliti penampilan lelaki yang tampaknya terkejut dengan keadaannya ini. Secara penampilan oke. Dia juga membawa mobil mewah tadi kesini. "Siapa namamu?" tanya Sasori dengan nada monoton. Ia mendelik kearah pria oniks dihadapannya ini. Sementara adik merah jambunya dari tadi hanya membuang muka menghadap kearah jendela kafe.

"Sasuke," jawab pria yang (katanya) kekasih dari adik kecilnya ini.

Sasori berdeham. "Nama lengkap?"

Oke, entah kenapa Sasuke merasa terintimidasi disini. "Uchiha Sasuke, _Nii_ \- _san_?"

Sasori menyilangkan kedua tangannya didepan dada. Alisnya naik satu. " _Nii- san_ katamu?" Dia tidak menyukai panggilannya dari bocah didepannya barusan. Tapi tunggu dulu, Uchiha katanya? Sasori tidak asing lagi, rasanya. Sasuke menampakkan ekspressi datar. Dia tidak menunjukkan bahwa ada kesalahan dari kata-katanya barusan.

"Kau benar-benar kekasih Sakura?" Haruno Sasori kembali mengajukan pertanyaan.

Sasuke mengangguk mantap. "Ya."

Sasori melirik kearah bungkusan yang dibawa Sasuke semenjak masuk kedalam kafe ini. Laki-laki berambut merah itu kembali berdeham. "Bungkusan apa itu? Kau mau membahayakan adikku?" tanyanya masih dengan nada intimidasi.

Oniks Sasuke teralih kekantung plastik berwarna merah yang terletak didepannya. "Oh, ini—" Sasuke berkata datar. "—Tapi maaf, _Nii- san_. Aku kira Sakura hanya datang sendirian tadi," ujar pria itu sambil membuka kantung plastik berwarna merah tersebut.

Mata Sasori membulat seketika ketika Sasuke mengeluarkan isinya.

Sial.

Sasori lemah terhadap _brownies_.

Apalagi itu adalah _brownies_ dari toko Omdo.

Kesukaannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Walaupun begitu, aku akan memberitahu ibu, Haruno Sakura." Sasori menampikkan ekspressi datar saat turun dari mobil. Hampir saja dia termakan sogokan _brownies_ Omdo. Sial. Tapi, boleh juga _brownies_ nya tadi.

Sakura juga ikut turun dari mobil dan menyusul masuk kedalam rumah. "T-tapi, _Nii- san_ ... !" Gadis itu ingin protes. Tapi sudah terlambat ketika dia melihat kakaknya itu sudah memanggil ibunya yang tengah duduk disofa ruang tengah.

"Ibu, dengar! Sakura sedang memiliki hubungan dengan seseorang!" adu Sasori dengan terburu-buru seperti anak kecil. Disaat itulah Sakura melihat mata hijau milik ibunya membulat. Sial. Sudah tamat riwayat Haruno Sakura sekarang.

Kepala ibunya bergerak kearah Sakura. Namun ia hanya berkata dengan nada datar kearah Sasori. "Siapa namanya?" tanya ibunya.

 _Oh, tuhan! Tidak, Haruno Sasori. Kumohon! Jangan pernah sekalipun menyebut namanya!_ Sakura merapalkan mantra itu dalam pikirannya.

"Sasuke!" balas Sasori dengan keras dan cepat. Mata klorofil Sakura sekarang sudah melotot. Sepertinya mulut Haruno Sasori harus dilakban sekarang juga.

Ibunya terdiam sejenak. "Sasuke?" ujarnya dengan nada tanda tanya. Hanya dengan 'nada tanda tanya', selebihnya Sakura tak tahu.

Sasori gemas dengan ibunya ini, kemudian ia memperjelas nama dari kekasih adiknya tersebut. "Lebih tepatnya Uchiha Sasuke!"

Mata Haruno Mebuki kemudian kembali membulat. Kemudian dengan nada acuh dia hanya berkata "Oh." Dan wanita yang sudah berumur itu pun kembali melanjutkan membaca majalah fashion yang tadi sempat tertunda.

Sakura dan Sasori terheran-heran dengan sikap ibu mereka itu. Mereka kira, ibunya akan mengamuk sejadi-jadinya ketika Sasori mengadukan hal tersebut. Anak sulung Haruno itu terus-terusan mendesak ibunya, tetapi tetap ibu dari dua anak itu mengacuhkannya. Sakura bersyukur dalam hatinya, lega. Tapi, dibalik sikap ibunya yang tak biasa itu, pasti ada apa-apa kan?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Omake**

Haruno Mebuki langsung menyambar poselnya yang tergeletak tepat disampignya tersebut. Dengan terburu-buru dia berusaha menghubungi seseorang. Raut wajahnya langsung cerah seketika ketika telponnya diangkat oleh seseorang diujung sana.

"Halo? Mikoto- _san?!_ Kabar gembira! Sepertinya kita tidak perlu lagi repot-repot menjodohkan Sakura- _chan_ dan Sasuke- _kun_." Seringai licik terlihat dibibir Mebuki ketika wanita itu menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fin.**

 **Author's Note :**

 **Oy, sumpah. Kangen banget sama ffn T-T. Mungkin udah setengah tahun aku ga publish/update cerita yak wkwkwk. Apalah daya, jadwal sekolah padat bgt gilak. Btw, BHFW masih dalam proses, nanti OND menyusul kalo ch. 11 BHFW kelar yeey XD**

 **Ahh .. entahlah ini bisa disebut ficlet ga? atau oneshoot? oneshoot kali yak wkwk, serah deh. Dari dulu pengen bgt buat cerita ttg hubungan ade-kaka saso-saku. Akhirnya terwujud juga wkwkwk. Btw,ide cerita ini seketika muncul pas aku baru selesai telponan sm doi #ups wkwkwk #abaikan**

 **Ada yg kangen sama saya? XD engga? Oke, bbye. Doain aja proyek yg lg kubuat cepet kelar, okaayyy XD**

 **Sign,**

 **Mitsuo Miharu**

 **20.12.15**


	2. Chapter 2

Kakak ku itu ... seorang _sistercomplex._ Dan aku tidak suka dengan kenyataan itu. Jika dia sudah memasuki fase _sistercomplex_ , dia akan seribu kali lebih menyebalkan daripada yang biasanya.

Haruno Sasori itu egois, menyebalkan, sombong, seenaknya sendiri, menyebalkan, selalu mencampuri urusan pribadiku, menyebalkan, kejam, menyebalkan—AARGH! Pokoknya kakakku itu sangat menyebalkan! Jika ada kata yang lebih pantas daripada kata 'menyebalkan' mungkin itu akan sangat cocok mendefinisikan seorang Haruno Sasori.

Dan yang membuatku lebih kesal lagi padanya adalah bahwa dia adalah sosok sempurna yang sialan. Cerdas, tampan, tubuh atletis, bisa diandalkan, tegas, disiplin, dan juga licik. Cih, sialan.

Dulu saja, sewaktu di Sekolah Dasar, jika nilaiku tidak bagus aku akan diberi hukuman olehnya. Dan hukuman itu berupa bentuk latihan fisik. Uh, bayangkan saja. Seorang anak kecil, perempuan, SD pulak. Disuruh push-up dan sit up masing-masing 20 kali. Ya, dia memang gila. Sangat gila.

Maka semenjak kejadian 'turun nilai' aku berjanji pada diriku sendiri untuk lebih giat lagi dalam belajar dan berusaha untuk selalu meningkatkan nilaiku. Terkadang kakakku berubah menjadi _sistercomplex_ , dan terkadang juga dia menjadi sangat kejam terhadapku. Dan jika kesal padanya, yang hanya dapat kulakukan adalah mengumpat dalam hati.

Dasar, kakak sialan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hayo, siapa?! (c) Mitsuo Miharu**

 **Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warn (s) : OOC, menggunakan sedikit bahasa tidak baku, sequel, dll.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Netra hijau Sakura melirik kearah jam alarm yang terpampang di nakas sebelah tempat tidurnya. Dia mengigit bibir bawahnya. Kakinya mengayun-ayun bebas. Kemudian gadis itu memutar kursi yang sedang ia duduki itu menghadap ke arah balkon.

Sepuluh menit lagi dia akan kencan bersama Sasuke. Kakaknya sedang pergi entah kemana, dan Sakura hanya dapat berharap Haruno Sasori tiba dirumah dalam waktu lima jam lagi. Tidak—tidak, kalau bisa selamanya dia tidak kembali lagi, sih.

Sakura mengutak-atik ponselnya, mengecek apakah ada pesan masuk atau tidak. Namun hasilnya nihil. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba ia merasa tangannya basah, dan itu disebabkan oleh keringatnya sendiri. Gadis itu gugup.

Tidak tahu gugup karena ini kencan perdananya bersama Sasuke atau gugup karena mengira-ngira kapan Sasori akan tiba dirumah. Mungkin percampuran keduanya?

Apakah pertemuannya dengan Sasuke (plus Sasori) pada saat yang lalu bisa disebut kencan? Tentu saja jawabannya tidak, nona. Dalam pemikiran Sakura kejadian itu hanya lah interogasi yang dilakukan Sasori terhadap Sasuke dan Sasori yang dengan lahap memakan _brownies_ yang sebenarnya diberikan untuk dirinya. Itu tidak bisa disebut kencan, bung.

Tiba-tiba ponselnya berdering dengan kencang.

 **Uchiha Sasuke**.

Sakura langsung melesat kebalkon kamarnya sambil mengangkat telpon dari kekasihnya tersebut. Tanpa menunggu Sasuke yang membuka pembicaraan, gadis itu langsung berkata "Iya, iya. Aku turun sekarang, sampai jumpa!" ujarnya dengan terburu dan langsung memutuskan sambungan secara sepihak.

Sial. Sakura rasanya seperti sedang berperang sekarang. Mengendap-endap agar tak ketahuan musuh. Gadis itu pun langsung keluar dari kamar merah mudanya. Menuruni tangga dan langsung keluar dari rumah melalui pintu depan.

Saat sudah tiba diluar dia langsung memasuki mobil Sasuke tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi. "Sasuke, cepat jalankan mobilnya!" ujarnya dengan terengah-engah.

Sasuke hanya dapat _sweatdrop_ sambil menghidupkan mobilnya.

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

"Gila. Kau mau mati parkir didepan rumah?!" Sakura berteriak frustasi ketika mobil telah melaju.

"Tentu saja tidak, Sakura," balas Sasuke datar sambil melihat kekasihnya yang masih menampakkan tampang frustasi dari kaca spion depan.

"Lalu kenapa kau parkir didepan rumah?! Kalau tiba-tiba Sasori- _nii_ pulang bagaimana?!" Sakura benar-benar histeris sekarang. Bagaimana kalau dia terlihat bersama Sasuke? Entah apa yang akan dilakukan Sasori lagi. Dia hanya tidak ingin hubungannya dengan Sasuke terganggu.

Fokus Sasuke lurus kearah jalanan raya. "Walau _Nii- san_ tidak menyetujui hubungan kita, aku akan membuat dia menyetujuinya, Sakura." Laki-laki itu berkata pelan namun lancar. Pandangannya masih tak luput dari jalanan. Tangannya menepuk pelan puncak kepala Sakura.

Uh, Sakura langsung meleleh ditempat. Sasuke sekalinya bicara begitu pasti bikin luluh. Sial. Inilah yang Sakura sukai dari Sasuke. Muka gadis itu langsung memerah. Pandangannya tertunduk. Tapi sedikit-sedikit dia mencuri pandangan kepada Sasuke. Sasuke nya juga begitu.

Tapi, situasi itu tak bertahan lama. Dengan laknatnya tiba-tiba telponnya berdering menghancurkan mood Sakura seketika. Dengan kasar Sakura merogoh ponselnya.

Dan dia langsung membeku ketika melihat siapa yang menelpon. Selama 5 detik dia terdiam memandangi ponselnya.

"Kenapa tidak diangkat?" tanya Sasuke sambil melihat Sakura melalui kaca spion depan (lagi).

Dengan tangan yang kembali berkeringat gadis bernetra hijau itu menempelkan ponsel dengan gantungan unyunya menuju telinga.

"Y-ya, halo kakak?" Sakura sedang berusaha, berusaha untuk terdengar senormal mungkin. Sasuke langsung melirik ke Sakura ketika gadisnya menyebutkan kata 'Kakak'.

" _Halo, Sakura. Kau sedang apa?"_ tanya suara disebrang. Ternyata kakaknya ini benar-benar sialan. Dia menelpon hanya untuk menanyakan adiknya sedang apa. Tapi kalau begitu, Sasori adalah kakak yang perhatian bukan?

Sakura tertawa gugup. Dia menarik napas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya dengan pelan. "S-sedang mendengar musik," ujarnya berbohong. Dia menarik sebelah sudut bibirnya. Semoga kakaknya tidak tahu kalau adik kecilnya ini sedang berbohong sekarang.

" _Hoo, begitu. Awas saja kalau kulihat kau sedang bermesraan dengan bocah Uchiha itu."_ Sakura kembali membeku. Gadis itu yakin jika kakaknya sedang tersenyum dengan sangat licik sekarang. Yakin 100%.

"Ya, Saso- _nii_." Dengan balasan Sakura barusan ditutuplah telpon antara kakak dan adik tersebut. Tidak, mungkin Sakura harus berhenti sekarang. Kakaknya terlalu kejam. Dengan tidak langsung melalui telepon itu Sasori sudah memberikan ancaman batin kepada dirinya.

"S- Sasuke- _kun,_ " panggilnya dengan ragu.

"Hn? Ada apa Sakura? Ngomong-ngomong kita sudah sampai," kata Sasuke sambil melepas _seatbelt_ nya.

Sakura melonggo. Dia terlambat. Ya sudahlah, cinta memang harus butuh pengorbanan.

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

"Oh, ternyata _Tempura_ disini enak ya, Sasuke- _kun_! Pantas saja kau mengajakku kesini," ujar Sakura dengan bahagia. Yah, makan adalah salah satu hobinya, makanan enak adalah favoritnya. Kekasihnya ini memang tau seleranya. Untung walau sudah makan banyak dia tidak gemuk.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis melihat Sakura yang lahap memakan makanannya. Dia ikut senang jika gadisnya senang.

"Wah, iya. _Tempura_ disini memang enak, tapi aku lebih suka _Yakisoba_ nya." Sasori menyeringai ketika pria berambut merah itu menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Dia memakan sebagian _Tempura_ milik adiknya. Dan sekarang pun dia sudah duduk tepat disamping Haruno Sakura.

Sakura langsung tersentak. Dari mana si Sasori ini datang?! Sakura langsung meraba-raba tenguknya. Dia tidak ditempeli alat penyadap atau kamera berukuran _mini_ atau semacamnya kan?! Bagaimana bisa si sialan Haruno Sasori ini bisa tau kalau dia ada disini.

" _Ne_ , terkejut adik manisku?" Pria itu masih tak menghilangkan seringainya. Mata hazelnya menatap Sasuke dengan intens.

" _Nii- san_ ," sapa Sasuke datar. Sakura _sweatdrop_ kenapa Sasuke malah sempat-sempatnya menyapa kakaknya, sih?!

"Kakak! K-kenapa disini?!" Sakura bertanya dengan nada frustasi, dia masih belum bisa _move on_ dari ke- _shock_ annya karena mendapat kakak tersayangnya juga berada disini.

Sasori mengangkat sebelah alisnya, dia menempatkan lengannya diatas bahu Sakura. "Memangnya kakakmu ini tidak boleh datang kekedai langganannya?" Sasori bertanya dengan nada memelas yang dibuat-buat yang membuat Sakura mengerling jijik. Dia lalu mendorong lengan Sasori menjauh dari bahunya.

"Sepertinya kita mempunyai selera yang sama, _Nii- san_ ," ujar laki-laki dengan marga Uchiha satu-satunya disana sambil memperlihatkan kartu _member_ kedai Tamado kearah Sasori. "Kebetulan aku juga suka _Yakisoba_ kedai ini." Oh, ya. Ngomong-ngomong makan adalah hobi Sasori juga.

Sasori tertegun melihat _card member_ itu. Ternyata Sasuke setahun lebih dulu mendaftar menjadi langganan daripada dia! Kemudian tatapannya beralih kepada adiknya yang terlihat akan menangis ditempat. Dia kemudian menjadi iba. _Sistercomplex_ nya kembali kambuh.

Sakura mencengkram erat rok kotak-kotak yang sedang ia kenakan. Hancur sudah _first date_ nya bersama Sasuke. Dan yang mengacaukannya adalah si tolol disebelahnya ini. Sakura mengigit bibir bawahnya dengan kencang. Dia mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali agar air matanya tak jatuh.

" _Imouto_ , aku tau kau ingin menangis. Tapi itu akan membuatku malu jika kau lakukan disini, kau tau?" Sasori langsung beranjak dari kursinya. "Jangan lupa bungkuskan _yakisoba_ saat kau pulang nanti, aku duluan," pamit pemuda berambut merah itu sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Sakura mengedipkan netra hijaunya berkali-kali. "He? Tumben sekali," gumamnya penuh dengan tanda tanya. Kemudian dia mengurungkan niatnya untuk menangis ditempat dan melanjutkan kencannya bersama Sasuke yang sempat tertunda.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fin/TBC? Entahlah. Hahahahaha.**

* * *

 **Author's note :**

 **Haduh, siyal. Kenapa aku malah ngelanjutin fic nista ini? wkwkwk**

 **entah ini tbc atau fin, fin aja kali ya wkwk. ga deh, ntr nnti klo tiba-tiba ada ide lg bakal diupdate kok XD**

 **dan sial nya chapter ini malah tambah nista wkwk, dan kayaknya banyak yg suka deh sm chp sebelumnya, jd dibikin sequel XD**

 **makasih untuk semua nya ya ^^ baik itu reviewer, favoriter, follower, dll dst dsb**

 **tysm!**

 **Sign,**

 **Mitsuo Miharu**

 **24.12.15**


End file.
